Red s feelings
by naliaseleniti
Summary: Red está caminando muy preocupado por la playa, cuando Yellow aparece y le ayuda a comprender algunos de sus extraños sentimentos...


_Con esta historia me estreno en muchas cosas. Primer one-shot que escribo. Primera historia sobre el manga pokémon y no el anime. Primer fic que no trata sobre Ash y Misty jajaja. _

_El motivo es que este one-shot es un regalo para mi amigo __**Red20**__ (o Alan) que ya se lo había prometido desde hacía mucho tiempo! Así que en lugar de regalo de navidad, será regalo de primavera, ¿ok? Es una historia corta, loca y un poco ambigua, como me gustan a mí, pero espero que a ti también te guste. Saludos!_

* * *

Red´s feelings

Red caminaba por la playa junto a Pikachu, mirando el horizonte, y escuchando el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla. Estaba muy confuso. El día anterior, su amiga Misty le había dicho algo que le había inquietado mucho, demasiado… Algo que él jamás imaginó.

Unos metros más atrás, la pequeña Yellow caminaba dando saltitos sobre la arena. Quería recoger conchas para su colección, pero cuando vislumbró la silueta de Red a lo lejos, olvidó por completo su labor. El chico tenía la mirada perdida y la espalda encogida. Parecía triste o preocupado… Así que no dudó en salir corriendo y saludarle.

-¡Hombre, Yellow, no te había visto!—exclamó Red, tratando de fingir entusiasmo.

-Ya me lo imagino, yo estaba detrás—replicó Yellow, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego se echó a reír, recordando lo despistado que podía ser su amigo en ocasiones—¿Qué haces por aquí tú solo?

-Nada, había venido a correr un poco con Pikachu, pero me he cansado—explicó con torpeza el chico. Se notaba que mentía—¿Y tú qué?

-Recogiendo conchas—dijo Yellow, sonriendo.

Red la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Qué actividad más femenina!—se burló él.

Yellow se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Aunque a menudo tuviera comportamientos un tanto varoniles, incluso por su ropa, era obvio que también podía tener aficiones de mujer… Ese Red cuando quería podía ser un desagradable… Pensó incluso en marcharse y dejarle solo de nuevo. Pero la pícara sonrisa del muchacho se lo impidió… ¡Era tan lindo en el fondo!

-Bueno, Red, te conozco muy bien, y de verdad creo que algo te pasa—apuntó la chica—No es habitual en ti venir solo a la playa y además te noto… raro. ¿No puedes confiar en mí? ¡Somos amigos desde hace tiempo!

Red asintió con la cabeza, y se sintió algo culpable. Era cierto, ambos eran amigos desde hacía más de dos años y habían vivido juntos muchas aventuras. Así que debía confiar en Yellow… Además, necesitaba que alguien le orientase en ese asunto que le inquietaba tanto…

-Pues la verdad es que sí que estoy preocupado—se sinceró Red.

-¿No será porque quieres viajar otra vez?—le preguntó Yellow, asustada—¿O porque alguien ha secuestrado a algún pokémon o algo malo, muy malo ha ocurrido?

Red suspiró. Se sentó en el suelo y Yellow le imitó. Se sentó muy cerca del entrenador, casi rozándole los hombros. Le gustaba sentir su contacto físico, aunque su mente volase tan lejos…

-No, no es eso—replicó él, apesadumbrado—Nada que ver… Lo que pasa es que… tú sabes que Misty y yo somos muy amigos…

-Sí, claro—le interrumpió Yellow, con algo de despecho. Ambas muchachas se habían ayudado en el pasado, especialmente para proteger a Red, pero no podía evitar cierto sentimiento de rivalidad hacia la pelirroja—¿Te ha dicho o hecho algo malo? No le hagas caso, sabes que a veces es un poco malhumorada…

Red se echó a reír.

-¡No, esta vez no tiene nada que ver con eso!—exclamó. Luego se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos y se ruborizó—En realidad, lo que ocurrió fue todo lo contrario. Estábamos paseando por el parque, y ya sabes… discutiendo por tonterías, como siempre… Y de pronto, se me quedó mirando muy fijamente—Yellow suspiró y se puso una mano sobre el pecho, acongojada. No quería seguir escuchando—Y me preguntó que si yo sentía algo por ella… ¡Tuvo la desfachatez de preguntarme que si yo sentía algo por ella!

Yellow se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo se atrevía Misty a preguntarle algo así a Red? Habían hecho un pacto hacía mucho tiempo. Ninguna le revelaría sus sentimientos a Red, a no ser que él sacase en tema, lo cual era altamente improbable, debido al caso omiso que el chico le otorgaba a los temas amorosos…

-Pero… ¿ella te dijo que le gustas?—preguntó Yellow, con la boca abierta.

-¡No, claro que no, por su puesto que no!—replicó Red—Eso no habría sido tan horrible…

Yellow sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón. ¿Qué quería decir Red con aquella frase?

_¿Qué no habría sido tan horrible? ¡Para mí sí!_

Yellow quería llorar. Red la miró fijamente, y la chiquilla se perdió en los ojos oscuros del muchacho. Le encantaba… Pero lamentaba haber comenzado esa conversación.

-La tonta de Misty solo me preguntó que si yo sentía algo por ella—prosiguió Red—Y me dijo que algunos le habían dicho que yo estaba detrás de ella, que me gusta… ¡Lo puedes creer!—parecía desesperado y avergonzado—¿Por qué piensan que me puede gustar Misty? ¿Tan obvio soy?

Otra espina se clavó en el corazón de Yellow…

_¿Entonces le gusta? ¿Le gusta Misty?_

-No, yo no lo creo—dijo Yellow—Jamás se me habría ocurrido que pudiera gustarte ella. Es muy buena chica, pero está un poco loca, ¿no?

Red esbozó media sonrisa.

-Sí, está loca—se burló él—Pero… dime, solo quiero saber algo… ¿A ti no te parece atractiva?

-¿Qué, cómo te voy a contestar a eso?—se sorprendió Yellow.

-Solo dime si a ti te podría gustar—insistió Red—Sabes que confío mucho en ti y que somos muy amigos, si ella fuera buena para ti, también lo sería para mí…

-Pero Red, Misty es guapa, claro que sí, pero a mí no me puede gustar porque yo soy una chica—dijo Yellow, con enfado.

Esta vez fue Red quien quedó en estado de completo shock.

-¿Cómo qué eres una chica?—se sorprendió el chico, gritando. Se separó medio metro de ella y se llevó las manos a la cabeza—¿Desde cuando eres una chica?

-¡Red, idiota, siempre he sido una chica!—exclamó Yellow, muy enojada. ¿De verdad no se había dado cuenta en tantos años de amistad?—¿Acaso eres tonto?

-No… no… Yo siempre pensé que eras un chico—dijo Red, sin saber muy bien qué pensar.

-¡Pero si ya te lo conté!—gritó Yellow—Tuve que disfrazarme de chica durante ese tiempo, pero luego ya te dije que obviamente era una chica… ¿No te acuerdas?

-Estaría pensando en otra cosa cuando me lo dijiste—supuso Red. En el fondo se sentía culpable de ser tan despistado.

-¿En otra cosa o en otra persona?—replicó Yellow—¿Por ejemplo en Misty?

-¡Oye, no empieces también tú!—protestó Red—Me siento… me siento aún más confuso que antes, y todo por tu revelación…

-¡De verdad que no sé cómo puedes ser tan tonto!—sollozó Yellow. Estaba decepcionada y ofendida. De esa forma jamás conseguiría el amor de Red… ¡Si hasta la veía como hombre!—No lo puedo creer…

Red no se atrevía a acercarse a ella de nuevo. Que Yellow fuera una chica cambiaba mucho las cosas. La observó de la cabeza a los pies. El cabello suelto sobre los hombros, algo alborotado, y esa mirada penetrante y dulce… ¡Claro que se trataba de una chica! Era cierto… ¿cómo podía haber sido tan tonto?

-Yellow, lo siento, perdona por no haberme dado cuenta antes—se disculpó él, con humildad. Trató de sonreír, pero no se atrevió a mirarla—Ahora ya entiendo por qué siempre me he sentido tan a gusto contigo…

-¿A gusto?—repitió ella, sin comprender.

Red le clavó la mirada, completamente ruborizado.

-Sí, contigo siempre me he sentido muy bien, por eso desde hace tiempo te consideraba mi mejor amigo—prosiguió el muchacho. Movió con nerviosismo los pies y enterró las puntas en la arena—Bueno, ahora… mi amiga…. ¡en realidad me alegro que seas una chica!

-¿Sí, de verdad?—preguntó Yellow, con una tímida sonrisa.

-Sí, porque a veces me sentía tan tan tan bien cuando estaba contigo, que empezaba a preocuparme—dijo Red.

-¿A preocuparte por qué?—inquirió Yellow. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

-Porque pensaba que me empezaban a gustar los hombres—soltó Red, sin reflexionar sobre lo que acaba de decir.

Yellow se puso completamente roja… ¿Había entendido bien…? Miró a Red con sombró, y él esquivó su mirada.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que yo te gusto?—se atrevió a repetir Yellow, sacando valor del fondo de su corazón.

Red se puso en pie de un salto y se alejó unos cuantos pasos más.

-¿Tú también me sales ahora con eso?—protestó Red, moviendo los brazos—¿Por qué todas me preguntáis lo mismo?

Y salió corriendo, seguido de su fiel Pikachu.

Yellow se quedó plantada sobre la arena y sin saber qué pensar.

-Tal vez porque tú mismo estás hecho un lío y nos confundes a todas—masculló Yellow.

_Qué muchacho tan tonto y estúpido_.

Se puso en pie y miró al mar. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Al menos Red ya sabía que era una mujer… Y le había reconocido que sentía algo por ella….¡Aunque la maldita Misty también había salido a relucir!

Había sido un día muy extraño y confuso.

Pero por fin veía un atisbo de esperanza en cuanto a los sentimientos de Red, y se había abierto una pequeña rendija en el corazón del muchacho, una rendija que no debía cerrarse de nuevo.

* * *

_Bueno, Red, eso es todo! espero que te haya gustado, o al menos, que te haya sacado alguna sonrisilla ;)_


End file.
